


Bad Little Girls Like You

by Tattle Starlyght (NovaStarlyght)



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Dubcon sort of?, Excessive ecto-cum, F/M, Female Reader, Tentacles, also Oogie gets to sing a new song, and by a new song we mean one from the 1930s, maybe at first but eventually the reader is definitely into it, oh yes we went there, though Shadow Oogie technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStarlyght/pseuds/Tattle%20Starlyght
Summary: As a babysitter, trying to tuck in a child for the night can be a hassle. After trying to convince you of a horrible monster hiding in their bedrooms, you decide to take one for the kid and sleep in their room instead.Oh, how you wished it was just their overactive imagination.





	Bad Little Girls Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So here's pretty much how this madness happened:  
> Nova: Hey Tattle have you ever written an Oogie/Reader fic?  
> Tattle: ... N-No??  
> Nova: LET'S WRITE ONE!!!
> 
> Hey, 'tis the season. Also we should probably mention first and foremost that this involves some of our headcanons, mostly around Shadow Oogie. The song he sings in this story is "Boogie Man" originally by Todd Rollins & His Orchestra (which also gave us the lyrics for the title), and it served as basically our main inspiration, though the cover version by Lee Press-On and the Nails especially. Make sure to look it up on YouTube and give it a listen for the full experience.
> 
> And enjoy the things that go bump in the night❤

“I swear, I’m telling the truth!”

Your tired self looks away from the late night television show, over to the pouting child. You had a long day taking care of your neighbor’s kid while they were out of town for the weekend. The day was spent making them snacks, reading them stories and playing make believe. Though it seems they were not done with the latter, cause when night time finally came, they started going on about a monster in their room. 

“He’s really big, with a huge mouth and scary yellow eyes! And-and he’s been trying to eat me alive every single night!” They hold up their flashlight that they claim is their magic wand. “If it hadn’t been for the scepter Dad gave me, I would have been monster food!”

You sigh as you turn off the TV and sling yourself off the couch. In your short time as a babysitter, monsters have been a common fear for most of the kids you took care of. Some were in the closet, some in the bathtub, several were under the bed. Of course you never believed in such things, even when you were their age. But you did manage to make a fun game out of it, one that made you pretty popular with kids.

“Well then, it’s a good thing your Mom and Dad brought me to take care of you,” you said in a confident tone. “After all, I am the neighborhood’s best monster hunter!” 

The kid’s eyes beamed like Christmas lights, their scared, whimpering face shifting to joyful, excited curiosity. “Does that mean you can get rid of the monster?!” 

You swoop them up and let them ride on your shoulders, marching over to their bedroom so you can start your investigation. “Of course! I have the highest track record of scaring any monster away, big or small!”  
This was an obvious lie, but the kids absolutely loved when adults played along with their overactive imagination. Plus you’d be lying if you said it didn’t boost your ego whenever they’d treat you like some big hero.

You did the routine; you checked under the bed, checked the closet twice, shined the flashlight in any area casting a shadow, and made a big show out of demanding the “big bad monster” to leave this room. Usually this would be enough to convince any child, but this one still had a look of unease. While you could have tried better to convince them, your own exhaustion came up with an alternative solution.

“How about if I sleep here for the night while you sleep in your parents room?” you ask softly, “If the monster does come, I’ll be more than capable in fighting it off.”

They only nod before they grab their favorite stuffed animal and offer you the flashlight for protection, which you decline politely. After tucking them into their parents room, you retire to the child’s brightly colored room. You close the door, flick off the lights, strip down to your shirt and underwear and finally collapse on the small bed.

Your eyes slowly open as they adjust to the darkness of the room. Looking over to the alarm clock, it had only been a few hours since you fell asleep. This isn’t the first time you’ve woken up in the middle of the night, but something felt… off. You lean up on your elbows as you look around the room, though nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. All of the kid’s toys were still in place, all of the windows and doors were still closed. Outside of the eerie silence, there was nothing out of place.

You lay your head back as you try to fall asleep, letting your heavy eyelids cover your vision as you prepared yourself for a deep slumber.

But then you heard a chuckle.

You bolt yourself up, eyes scanning everything in the room. Was that the kid? It couldn’t have been, it sounded much older than them. It was deep, like a grown man. Could it be one of their talking toys? You don’t remember if they even had any.

Your ears finally pick up a sound. It’s very quiet, but you can definitely identify it as jazzy music… like an old swing song. You take the alarm clock and hold it to your ear, not hearing a thing from it. You sit on the bed and try to focus on where the faint music could be coming from, eventually coming to the conclusion it might be...

Under the bed?

Your own pulse starts to ring in your ears as you slowly look down on the floor, as you could have sworn that there was a dim glow coming from underneath. You pinch yourself a couple of times (just to make sure this wasn’t some sort of nightmare) before you creep a little lower and look under the bed frame.

_“Surpriiiise~!”_

You don’t have time to react to the pair of glowing sockets, because something wraps around your waist and forces you back. You panic as the room grows darker as a hulking black mass emerges from the foot of the bed. The music starts to swell louder, that gravelly cackle making you sink into the mattress with dread. Suddenly you feel something tighten around your legs, almost as if they’re being _grabbed._

What appear to be shadowy tendrils have creeped their way out from the underside of the bed and latched onto your ankles. You’re about to scream before the same happens to your wrists, then your chest, when your whole body becomes pinned by this dark, mysterious force. The air can’t escape from your lungs to allow you to let out your terrified wail.  
“ _My, my!_ Now aren’t you somethin’~?” The shadowy figure booms. Before you can try to scream again, the very real monster covers your mouth with… what you _assume_ was a hand?

“ _Ssshhh! Ah ah ah…_ Don’t go howling at the moon yet, honey!” says the baritone voice, chuckling deviously.

The tentacle-like shadows, not only somehow tangible but forcefully strong, loosen their grip on you for the moment… at least somewhat. They still keep a tight hold on your arms and legs, making sure you stay tied down no matter how much you try to struggle. You’re helpless, unable to free yourself from your binds, as the chilling owner of the voice looms over you…

“So, YOU’RE the neighborhood’s best monster hunter, hmmm? That’s a lotta talk for such a lil’ lady!” He removes his tendril-like hand away from your mouth to let you breath. It felt like you were out in the suffocating cold with how it felt against your mouth.  
“I… I don’t… W-Who…?” you stammer, in a way that feels like hyperventilating.  
“Aww, what’s the matter, doll? Cat got your tongue?” The shadowy figure mocks before changing his tone. “Well? SPIT IT OUT!”

“W-What in the world are you?!” You manage to blurt out. The monster chortles darkly as he lurches over you. “ _Oh?_ You don’t know who I am? Does this scenario of a big scary monster and a scared little girl not ring any bells for you?” You can only shake your head as you look into those bright glowing sockets and that ghastly grin. 

“I’m the _BOOGEYMAN_ , darlin’!” he proudly proclaims with a diabolical laugh.

You gulp. “Y-You can’t be serious…! There’s no way, h-he’s not even--”

“REAL?” He brashly interrupts, letting out another cackle. “Oh, I’m MORE than real... and I’m your worst nightmare!”

He draws closer to you as he nestles himself in between your legs, his arms sliding at the side of your body and getting too close for comfort. You can only squirm as you keep trying to break free from the shadowy binds, but your efforts are fruitless.  
“W-Wh… What do you want?! What are you going to do to me?!”

“I’m gonna do the best I can~”

You don’t get enough time to ask what he means by that because you suddenly feel his hands sneak up your shirt. Your body goes stiff as they glide around your curves. There is a cool sleekness to them that makes the hairs on your skin stand on end the more he touches your bare skin. The supposed “Boogeyman” above hums to himself in approval as he hikes up your shirt, shamelessly ogling your figure. 

“Now ain’t you a step up from some little brat! I think you and I are gonna get along _juuust_ fine~” You bite your lip every time his fingerless hands graze against your breasts or around your sides. Attempting to muster up the courage to speak, you look up to him with an unsettled face. “P-Please don’t hurt me…”

“Oh, trust me, dollface... I’m not interested in harming a hair on your pretty lil’ head! Not this time anyhow~” He lowers his head down to your chest as a slender glowing tongue slips from his shadowy lips. It starts to writhe and coil around your breast like a snake and you could almost swear you hear hissing. “I’ve got much sweeter plans for you~” 

Your back arches upwards as his fingerless arms glide down to your thighs. He presses himself more firmly against you, the sensation of his semi-corporeal body beyond foreign, like a soft mass with something unknown swirling around inside. Meanwhile, his sentient tongue continues to constrict itself around the soft mounds on your chest, with the tip flickering around one of your areolas. It teases your nipple, making you let out a small gasp as you shiver slightly. It’s only because you’re scared out of your wits… right? That’s what you insist on telling yourself.

His strange hands (if you could even call them that) wander down to your bare legs, beginning to stroke them sensuously. As he proceeds with fondling your body, you wonder if the strange feeling in the pit of your stomach is nervous tension, or something else you’re not ready to admit.  
“Ooh, baby, you’ve got some _gorgeous_ gams! It’s enough to drive a leg man like me _wild~!_ ”

Were you just… complimented on your looks by a monster?  
It seems that way, and you’re not sure exactly how to respond to it other than by blushing profusely. On the one hand, you didn’t usually have anyone telling you that you were attractive, so getting this sort of attention was admittedly a little nice for once.  
But on the other hand, this… _thing_ , feeling you up and saying he finds you sexy, claimed himself to be _The Boogeyman._ Maybe instead of flattered, you should be worried. Very worried. And yet…  
It was an internal conflict, to be sure.

The smooth-talking shadow looks at your flustered face and grins delightedly.  
“Hm? Ain’t that cute… You sure are shy for a _big, bad_ ‘monster hunter’!” he taunts. You frown and turn your head away to avoid his smug expression, but that only amuses him more.  
“Oh, but you are bad, aren’t you? You can’t hide from me… I KNOW you are!”

A shrill noise rings through your throat as you feel something squirming against your underwear. You strain against your binds the more it slips up and down between the tender folds hiding behind the cotton. Your voice shudders, and it’s at this point your face becomes far more flushed as your whole body starts to feel warm. You barely even notice how the tiniest moan escapes you as a certain fear finally begins to sink in… the fear of your own growing arousal for this disgusting creature having his way with you.

He takes his ghostly “hand” and places it under your chin. As he forces you to look back into his eyes and their almost hypnotic glow, he does something you never would’ve expected…  
He starts to sing to you.

_“Oooh, I’m the Boogie Man, the terrible, horrible Boogie Man~♪  
I come in the middle of the night and frighten bad little girls like you~♪”_

The monster’s voice is mesmerizing, his baritone smooth as silk. The unknown squirming playing with your clothed folds starts to move to the rhythm of his song. You start to feel more tendrils creep up your body from his shadowy figure, grazing at your sides and making their way up to your chest. There are several thoughts going through your head all at once, but you can’t focus on anything else as he continues to croon close to your ear.

_“Bewaaare, better have a care, I’m going to follow you everywhere~♪  
I crawl through the ceilings and the walls and call on bad little girls like you~♪”_

Who would have thought that this creature could be so musically gifted? It’s tantalizing… No, worse. _It’s seductive._

Listening to his serenade, you feel yourself growing not only more and more sweltering, but comfortably lulled. You’re not sure if the thing stroking against your nethers is getting more slick and wet, or if its coming from you. As you try to resist the burning yet somehow soothing sensation, those shadowy coils grope carelessly at your breasts, playing with your supple and sensitive nipples. Beads of sweat start to cast down your skin, and you can feel the dark figure share its own rising body heat with you.

_“I’ll torture you and haunt you, I’ve got you where I want you, a victim of my dark and dirty plot~♪  
And maybe on a whim, I’ll tear you limb from limb, in other words I’ll put you on the spot~♪”_

Slowly but surely his song melts your inhibitions away as you become the moth to his flame. Despite everything, you’re already moaning with pleasure and anticipation. Each bit of wriggling and teasing from his shadowy tendrils is maddening, making you whine and pant as you ache in the way he toys with you. As you look down, you can barely even see what’s going on… but _by god_ can you _feel it,_ as the tentacles dance at the edge of the damp fabric, desperately waiting to claim you.

_“Oooh, I’m the Boogie Man, the terrible, horrible Boogie Man~♪  
I come in the middle of the night and frighten bad little giiiirls like youuu~!♪”_

You can put up no resistance anymore. Any doubts or worries you had before have now vanished, burned up with any remaining unease. Somehow, this sinister, lecherous snake has completely, irrevocably charmed you into sweet submission. There’s only one thing on your mind now, one single thing that you know you want more than anything… or _anyone_ else in the world.  
Finally, you speak up in a breathless tone...  
“W-Who… Who are you…? Really…?”

As he simply smirks, the monster chuckles amiably, a sound that’s positively heavenly to you.  
“Just call me Oogie Boogie, baby~”

You shriek as you feel the teasing tendril slip past your underwear and finally prod into you. Its girth slowly grows the more it digs deeper into your tender insides, swirling and coating itself in your own fluids. The back of your head slams against the pillow, gritting your teeth as it continues to explore inside of you. Your moans get stuck in the back of your throat as you feel your lower half starts to get absorbed by his shadowy body.  
“ _Mmm_ my oh MY, ain’t you a tight one!” He grunts, glowing drool starts to seep at the corners of his mouth. “Lady Luck must be on my side tonight… or is that what I should be callin’ _you~?_ ”

While your wrists and ankles are starting to get sore from pulling against your restraints, your back arches up the best it can as he starts to thrust at a rhythmic pace. Whimpering with ecstasy, your face is stuck staring at his blaring sockets and mouth as he gazes back with dominant bliss. His groping gets tighter, and the sickening sounds of him going in and out of you fills your ears. The textures of the ethereal tentacles felt like they were constantly changing, making it difficult to fully adjust to the feeling of them stretching you. Even after he had you under his complete mercy, he was still teasing you. 

If it weren’t for your binds, not to mention your sudden infatuation with this freakish bastard, you’d probably try to slap him for that.

Oogie just cackles from your reactions, watching your body thrash against him while your cries fill the room. “Ahh… Your voice is music to my ears, honey! But you ain’t seen nothin’ yet~” 

You are only left empty for a moment before you are penetrated again, this time with what feels like several more tendrils that pump against your inner walls at an alarming rate. Your throat aches as you shriek out in shock, the euphoria so intense that tears leak from the corners of your eyes. The monster’s own low, deep laughing starts to fade into lustful growls, and at the rate things are going, you’re not sure how long you’re going to last. With both how harsh he was being and how sensitive he was making you, you were afraid of the possibility of losing consciousness afterwards. 

You can feel something begin to leak inside of you. The tips of those slithering tentacles start to seep something hot and viscous, coating your sore chest and your clearly abused entrance, while he laughs wild and boisterously. “That’s right, take me in, tender woman… Take me _ALL IN!”_

His hissing tongue wraps around your neck and slips into your mouth while you scream and climax. You can feel a rapid gush of his fluid start to flood your womb. Its enough to send you off the deep end as the tentacles rhythmically fuck you, releasing in every inch of your slit. The excess spurts out and stains the pastel duvet below you, while the top of your body becomes drenched in a glowing, pale green slime. Your insides are still burning as he sluggishly slips out of you, leaning up to get a better look at his handiwork. 

You’re a complete mess, gasping and coughing, with barely enough strength to lean up from your weary, exhausted state. Your most sensitive clusters of nerves twitch, trying to recover from the afterglow as he caressed your outer thighs. “You sure were a treat, sweetheart... ” he sighed, “And while I’d love to stay and play some more, I’ve got... _unfinished business_ to attend to.”  
That manages to shake you out of your bliss as you notice him making his way to the door. 

Oh… _oh NO! The kid!!_

You bolt off the bed only to fall to the floor. Your mind switches back into a panic mode, dreading what he had in mind for them. “Wait, wait, wait, no! Don’t you dare hurt them!”  
He laughs at your pathetic plea while he turns the knob on the door. “Now now, fair’s fair! Our little fling has left me starved! Besides, I didn’t come here for YOU!”

The anxiety is starting to rattle the inside of your chest. Your conscience can’t handle the thought of a child dying under your care, let alone getting devoured alive. You try to get to your knees, but no dice… you’re much too weak to walk, and need to think of something fast.  
“No, please! They haven’t done anything to deserve this!” You cry. “Isn’t there anything I can do to make you change your mind?”

The room felt like it froze after you spoke. After a few seconds, Oogie closes the the door and gives you a grin that sends chills down your spine. “Are you makin’ me an offer?”

That next morning, you walk into the living room to see the kid on the floor, snacking away on some overly sugary cereal while their face was glued to some strange cartoon with fighting animals. You sit down on the couch next to them, fully clothed but doing a poor job hiding the sticky residue your skin was covered in. You were stuck in a thousand yard stare into nothing until the child finally noticed your presence. It took them only seconds to notice something was wrong.

“Did… Did the monster try to eat you too?” The kid whispered in a frightened tone.

“Hm? N-No, that stuff isn’t…” You pause as your fingers play with the vile smelling slime on your fingers. Your voice cracks as you clear your throat. There was no way you were going to go into detail about this.  
“Actually, um… I talked with him. And… he’s not going to bother you anymore.”

The kid looked up to your stone face with a bewildered glint in their eyes.  
“Really?! You actually talked to it?! Every time I tried to tell it to go away, it just laughed at me! How’d you do it?”

“Oh you know…” Your fingers drum awkwardly at your knees. “Us monster hunters have our... ways.”  
They looked so relieved and happy when you finally look down at them. You could never tell them how you agreed to take their place… and as something much more than a meal.


End file.
